


Я посвящаю эту песню

by thett



Category: Kasabian
Genre: Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Married Sex, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый раз, когда ты делаешь это на сцене</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я посвящаю эту песню

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо, Том, спасибо, Серж  
> http://ask.fm/Tomerge_FM/answers/134189719893  
> http://vk.com/wall-74770766_6987

Смысл сказанных слов дошел до Тома в тот момент, когда дверь захлопнулась и Серж недобро повторил:  
\- Посвящаешь, значит.  
Данное в абсентовом пламени выступления слово проступило на пленке памяти послойно, постепенно – так чернила проявлялись на погруженной в корытце с эмульсией фотобумаге сто лет назад, в красной темной комнате, в школе, и Том с удивлением обнаружил, что да, действительно, сказанное имело место быть.  
\- А что такого? – сказал Том, - я постоянно тебе что-нибудь посвящаю. И ты мне. Ну, это нормально.  
\- Да, только не песню про секс. И не тогда, когда слышали все эти люди.  
\- Ах, секс, - Том выдохнул с облегчением, - это-то точно ничего серьезного. Я постоянно про него говорю.  
Серж не любил выяснять отношения на сцене. На сцене Серж благосклонно поцеловал Тома в щеку и приступил к своим непосредственным обязанностям – дрочить струны, выводить космические рулады своим тонким голоском, показательно не обращать внимания на флирт Тома с первыми рядами, флирт Тома с Беном, флирт Тома с собственной великой и ужасной персоной. Обыкновенно Тому предоставлялась индульгенция на все виды нелепых высказываний и шуточек, оброненных во время выступления. Почему же Серж взъелся сейчас?  
\- Говоришь, но не делаешь, - с показным безразличием поджал губы Серж и попытался уйти в дверь, соединявшую двойной номер. Картина конфликта тотчас же прояснилась.  
Серж, милый Серж! По прошествии многих лет он все так же прятал свои обиды за добротой, а потребности запирал в колючую клетку рационализма – за что сам же и огребал. Бесконечный тур Велоцираптор, шатаясь и покряхтывая, близился к концу, последняя неделя была жаркой в прямом и переносном смысле слова (ничего удивительного для Италии), времени на уединение оставалось меньше, чем на сон, и обделенный лаской Серж изнывал от тоски. И как всегда – молчал.  
Эта его привычка в равной степени раздражала и возбуждала. Не признать правоту Сержа было нельзя, раньше они высыпались за три часа, а теперь требовалось никак не меньше восьми, супруги выдавали в поездку по набору теплых носков и термобелья, старость дышала в затылок. Но Том еще жаждал крови и был готов к жертвам. Военные действия начались незамедлительно.  
\- Я всегда сдерживаю обещания, - с намеком окликнул Сержа Том и наклонился, чтобы расслабить шнурки на кедах. Когда он поднял голову, Серж все еще стоял в дверном проеме, но сквозь холодную рыбью броню пробивались чувства. Из окна веяло северной ночью, от Сержа – бархатным жаром. Летом дышать можно было только по ночам. Этой ночью Том собирался дышать полной грудью.  
\- Я не понимаю, о чем ты думаешь, когда такое говоришь, - продолжил гнать драму Серж.  
\- О том, как ты меня свяжешь, выпорешь и соблазнишь, - просто и незамысловато ответил Том.  
Это была игра на грани фола. Чуть меньше неудовлетворенного желания, чуть больше бьющего по глазам верхнего света и скепсиса – и Серж поднял бы его на смех. Но Серж не просто так занимал важнейшее место в душе Тома (не говоря об их общей постели) – он купился сразу и бесповоротно, и никакая борода не могла скрыть то, как дернулся его кадык, когда Серж голодно сглотнул.  
\- Именно в таком порядке? – переспросил гений остроумия Серж и, слава Пресвятой Деве, отлепился от косяка.  
На самом деле, Том ни о чем таком не думал. На сцене уж точно. Свет габаритных огней распылял душу на мелкие космические кусочки, каждый из которых мог петь, а думать они не могли даже собравшись вместе. Так что за свои слова Том не мог ответить чисто технически: сказаны они были не в трезвом, не в сознании и не им. Однако перспектива ответа была безусловно привлекательной – как в техническом, так и в духовном плане.  
\- На твой выбор, - Том стянул майку и сделал шаг вперед, - не я же у нас продюсер.  
\- Ты ослабляешь мои навыки организации примерно до нуля, - признался Серж и, проявив чудеса самообладания, нащупал выключатель, избавляя Тома от режущего света.  
Его голос привычно упал до шепота, невесомого лесного ветра. Стоило им остаться наедине и перестать смеяться (что не всегда так просто, как кажется), Серж превращался в нежную кувшинку, изумляя Тома разительной переменой. Тому хотелось вытащить из озерной глубины его стальной стержень, жесткий хребет, заставить Сержа проявиться по-настоящему (и пусть все поклонники теорий о бессознательном оставят свои ассоциации при себе).  
\- Я хочу жестко, - сказал Том, облизывая губы.  
\- Иди сюда, - Серж смотрел прозрачными глазами, будто знал какую-то тайну. Да к черту, он знал точно, знал их все.  
\- Связывать обязательно? – скрупулезно уточнил Серж.  
Том переступил через брюки и прижался к нему голым телом, полувставшим членом - к обтянутому джинсами бедру.  
\- Не обязательно, но крайне желательно, - Том облизнул мочку его уха и удовлетворенно ощутил дрожь под языком.  
Голос Сержа не дрожал.  
\- Если я свяжу тебя ремнем, чем же тогда пороть?  
Горло окатила горячая щекотка. Том сглотнул.  
\- Руками.  
\- Как пожелаешь, - послушно ответил стальной Серж и сел на край низкой кровати.  
Мысли путались, в животе вертелась невесомость. Они еще не начали, а сердце уже стелилось по изнанке грудной клетки, неровными толчками разгоняя искристую кровь. Вся она почему-то стекалась к члену (и еще немного к щекам, они горели от смущения). Момент промедления был самым горячим, что случалось за эту раскаленную, пропитанную потом и ромом неделю; Серж расстегивал ремень нарочито неторопливо, без стеснения оглядывая Тома с головы до ног. Наверное, Том был в душе своей немного эксгибиционистом – душная нота стыда дополняла возбуждение так закономерно и верно, что стоило задуматься о съемке хоум-видео.  
\- Повернись, - попросил Серж. Он завел руки Тома за спину, жесткая кожа в два оборота легла на запястья, потом затянулась, выворачивая плечи назад.  
\- Не больно?  
Том помотал головой. По языку текла похоть, и собственному голосу больше нельзя было доверять. Сержа молчание никак не беспокоило.  
\- Устраивайся поудобнее, - предложил Серж и похлопал себя по колену тем жестом, которым люди обычно приглашают котика запрыгнуть на диван.  
\- Ненавижу тебя, - с радостью откликнулся Том и, неровно покачиваясь, опустился на пол сбоку от палок-ног; склонился, прилаживаясь к коленям животом и грудью.  
\- Это неправда, - лаконично отозвался Серж и закрыл Тому рот ладонью, - помолчи, будь так добр.  
Том зажмурился, чтобы переждать накатившую волну горячки, но Серж не предоставил ему возможности привыкнуть: вторая его рука по-хозяйски огладила поясницу, прошлась по расселине между ягодиц вниз, а затем совершенно неожиданно шлепнула. Ноги разом превратились в дрожащий пудинг, Том осел бесформенным кулем и передумал открывать глаза. Жесткие холодные пальцы раздвинули губы, Том прикусил их и удержал во рту, чтобы держаться хотя бы за что-нибудь. Связанные за спиной руки уже ныли, задница обиженно полыхала. Ради этого чувства потери контроля Том все и затеял, разве не так?  
\- Ты безответственный и ленивый, - сообщил Серж, ласково обводя место удара, - делаешь что хочешь и ни о чем не думаешь.  
Это тоже было неправдой, но Том ответил: да, да, да-да-да, когда его рука с размаха опустилась на задницу снова, раз, второй, третий; сильно захотелось пить, целоваться, сосать член Сержа, который без усталости и жалости продолжал украшать ягодицы отпечатками своей широкой ладони. Том сосал его пальцы, облизывая их по одному и по два, погружая их глубже в рот, захлебываясь негромким хныканьем – почему-то других звуков издавать не получалось. Он считал такты между ударами и скоро выявил мелодию, Серж не случайно называл себя музыкантом: даже на коже Тома он умудрился сочинять песню о любви, Том слышал ее аккорды между звоном хлопков и от этого хмелел еще больше.  
Широко расставленные для опоры ноги помогали Сержу в его изматывающих грязных ласках. Паузы между шлепками были заполнены поглаживаниями, легкими и сладкими как утренний поцелуй. Контраст ощущался столь же невыносимо, как пальцы Сержа между ягодиц. С замиранием сердца Том ждал, что вот-вот, не спросив разрешения, Серж протолкнет их внутрь, а Том никак не сможет ему помешать, – и не знал, чего больше в его ожидании, страха или предвкушения. Беспомощная поза вызывала нехорошие мечты о боли, опасения со вкусом искусанных губ: секс без смазки, вздернутые наверх руки, покрытая синяками шея. Когда-то Том отращивал щетину, чтобы скрыть засосы. Ему этого не хватало – так он думал, пока в голове еще оставались какие-то мысли. Потом кончились и они.  
Неровными отрывками Том ощущал, как пятерня растягивает рот, как задница полыхает целиком, без перерыва, как боль переходит в иное качество – становится константой, непререкаемым вечным удовольствием. Каждый хлопок прижимал налившийся член к ноге Сержа, и Том ждал следующего с влажным восторгом, приближаясь к совершенству, к законченности. Шлепки становились все реже и реже, будто высокие ступени на лестнице в рай. Наконец рука Сержа опустилась на задницу и больше не поднялась; Том со стоном вытолкнул его пальцы изо рта, дергаясь вперед, елозя по услужливо подставленной ноге. Сколько раз во время выступлений ему безмысленно хотелось потереться и кончить от переполнявшей его дурной силы, концертного возбуждения. Сейчас мечта сбылась, как мокрый сон подростка: нескольких блядских движений бедрами хватило для того, чтобы накопленный жар стыда и ласки сжался в одну бескрайне прекрасную секунду, когда Том весь был открыт, целиком посвящен и свободен.  
\- Каждый раз, когда ты делаешь это на сцене, я хочу уложить тебя и отыметь прямо там, - нежно поделился Серж и поддержал Тома за плечо, помогая выпрямиться.  
\- Уложи. Отымей, - согласился Том. В целом, он был даже не против – в том смысле, что сил на то, чтобы сопротивляться, у него не было.  
\- Ну уж нет, сегодня я достаточно постарался, - возмутился Серж и расстегнул ширинку, сдвигая джинсы и трусы ровно настолько, чтобы выпустить член.  
\- Развяжи мне руки, - попросил Том, голодно оглядывая предоставленное взгляду.  
\- Зачем тебе руки? Так справишься.  
До этого момента Том не ожидал подвоха. Игра в связывание и жестокость была закончена – да и зачем продолжать, если кончил Том? Серж сам по себе был ванильнее сгущенки и не обидел бы мухи. Воспользовавшись замешательством Тома, ванильный Серж недрогнувшей рукой подтянул его поближе к себе, устроил между раздвинутых ног, а затем, удерживая за подбородок, провел членом по губам.  
\- Ты разучился сосать? – спросил Серж, и тогда до Тома дошло. Извлечение стального стержня произошло успешно, и теперь стержень следовало приласкать (окей, Фрейд, ты победил в войне ассоциаций). Темный близнец, который выглядел как Серж, двигался как Серж, но делал все с точностью до наоборот, смотрел на Тома непроницаемо и выжидающе.  
\- А ведь пять минут назад недурно получалось, - подбодрил Серж, и Том инстинктивно разомкнул губы, целуя красную головку, гладя ее языком и не торопясь впускать в рот.  
Ему снова стало горячо и душно; отголоски возбуждения гуляли по телу, сглаживая неприятные ощущения от стянутых ремнем рук и стертых о ковер коленей. Том сосал лениво, то и дело проваливаясь в каверны полусна, неясных фантазий. Серж принимал ласки молча - кто бы мог подумать, что мужчина, стонущий на выступлениях как в момент оргазма, в постели потеряет всякий голос. Первое время это доставляло Тому немало неудобств: если не слышишь реакции на свои действия, как понять, что действуешь правильно? Но вскоре Том понял, что неправильно не бывает, а может – ему так казалось на заре туманной молодости, но сейчас-то точно так и было. Серж изъяснялся жестами, незаметными деталями и шорохами. Следить за тем, насколько белеют костяшки стиснутых рук и как поджимается живот, оказалось на удивление увлекательно.  
Неторопливо и неуклонно Том приближался к цели, как улитка к вершине Фудзи - с поправкой на то, что улитка только поднималась, а губы Тома успели совершить множество подъемов и спусков. Настроения на глубокий минет у него сегодня не было, и Том ограничивался поверхностными ласками, облизывая член как карамельную трость (Зигмунд Фрейд со своими теориями выигрывает со счетом три-ноль). Отдаленное дыхание Сержа путалось с шумом ветра, сначала глубокое и ровное, потом быстрое и захлебывающееся. Том мог продолжать так еще долго, хоть до рассвета, но продюсерская тирания навязала ему свои порядки. Если ты положен к чьим-то ногам – лежи, не рыпайся (вернее, соси). Запутав руку в волосах, Серж нажал на затылок, заставляя губы распахнуться, заглатывать, принимать. Лопатки и плечи зудели противной усталостью, язык онемел. На животе Сержа проступили напряженные мышцы, бедра лихорадочно стискивали бока Тома. Сейчас Тому крайне помогли бы руки – но руки, тяжелые от прилившей крови, были связаны. Из горла вылетел недовольный стон, прозвенел по уткнувшейся в нёбо головке, и тогда Серж вздрогнул и заговорил. Его голос был тихим, а слова – громкими, они затекали в уши и лишали Тома последних крох разума: «Когда ты ее поешь, я думаю только о том, что ты этими же губами будешь мне отсасывать. И я знаю, что ты думаешь о том же». Том не думал о том же, он не мог, но Сержу не обязательно было все знать. «О том, что в ней каждая строчка – правда. Что ты будешь дрожать, когда мы уйдем со сцены, и тебе будет хорошо». Предполагалось, что хорошо будет Сержу, но Том согласился бы на половину комиссионных. «Двигайся, пожалуйста». «Пожалуйста». Его голос сорвался в тонкий всхлип, и Тому показалось, что он сам сейчас кончит, но вместо этого кончил Серж - оскалил зубы в улыбке, взбрыкнул бедрами и наконец обмяк, окатывая язык Тома признанием, которое невозможно было истолковать превратно.  
\- О чем еще ты думаешь? – спросил Том, когда смог снова шевелить губами.  
\- О том, что неплохо было бы поставить тебя в коленно-локтевую и трахнуть сзади, - охотно поделился Серж, разминая затекшие запястья Тома, - или чтобы ты меня поставил.  
\- Что же тебе мешает?  
\- Мне лень. Все время находятся неотложные и важные дела, - Серж погладил отбитую ягодицу, изогнулся и запечатлел на ней поцелуй.  
Раньше – да хотя бы в прошлом туре – Том предложил бы осуществить задуманное прямо сейчас, но теперь ему казалось более уютным лежать, прижимаясь спиной к Сержу, и медленно погружаться в заслуженный сон. Какой ужас; пройдет еще несколько лет, и секс у них будет по выходным и государственным праздникам. В день рождения Королевы – возможно, даже два раза!  
\- Ты останешься или пойдешь к себе?  
\- Останусь, - Серж заерзал, стягивая джинсы и разбрасывая по номеру кеды, - шампанское вот-вот принесут.  
\- Какое еще шампанское?  
\- Связать, выпороть и соблазнить, - Серж загибал пальцы, - осталось только последнее.  
\- Откуда ты знал, - удивился Том, - не припомню, чтобы ты звонил на ресепшен.  
Серж загадочно и самодовольно усмехнулся, но Тому не требовался ответ. Среди тайн, знакомых Сержу, были магическое искусство сочинения музыки, умение признаваться в любви сотней разных способов и жарить тосты так, чтобы они не подгорали, забивать голы через полполя и выигрывать в покер, но первым (и самым значимым) среди них было то, что он знал Тома лучше всех, то есть действительно – лучше всех.  
\- Неси свое шампанское, и розы тоже не забудь, - снизошел Том, ущипнул Сержа за бледный бок и с далеко идущими целями спрятал ремень под подушку. Ночь только начиналась, до сорокалетия оставалась еще уйма времени, а шампанское всегда настраивало Тома на игривый лад – да и день рождения Королевы, если его не подводила память, случился совсем недавно.


End file.
